Single Soltirean Socialist Republic of Ichkeria
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Soltirea is a growing, developing, and established nation at 149 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Soltirea work diligently to produce Sugar and Lead as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Soltirea has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Soltirea allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Soltirea. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Soltirea will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History WAR FOR INDEPENDENCE The First Chechen War (Which was know to all Soltireans as the Great Uprising) , also known as the War in Chechnya, was a conflict between the Russian Federation and the Single Soltirean Socialist Republic of Ichkeria, fought from December 1994 to August 1996. After the initial campaign of 1994–1995, culminating in the devastating Battle of Grozny, Russian federal forces attempted to seize control of the mountainous area of Chechnya but were set back by Soltirean guerrilla warfare and raids on the flatlands in spite of Russia's overwhelming manpower, weaponry, and air support. The resulting widespread demoralization of federal forces, and the almost universal opposition of the Russian public to the conflict, led Boris Yeltsin's government to declare a ceasefire in 1996 and sign a peace treaty a year later. The official figure for Russian military death toll is 5,500, while most estimates put the number between 3,500 and 7,500, or even as high as 14,000. Although there are no accurate figures for the number of Chechen militants killed, various estimates put the number at about 3,000 to over 15,000 deaths. Various figures estimate the number of civilian deaths at between 30,000 and 100,000 killed and possibly over 200,000 injured, while more than 500,000 people were displaced by the conflict, which left cities and villages across the republic in ruins. thumb|300px|right|The First half of the brutal war for independence WARNING BIT GRAPHIChttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Odv0DOmuw4s The Second Chechen War (know as the second part to the war of independence) , in a later phase better known as the War in the North Caucasus, was launched by the Russian Federation starting August 26, 1999, in response to the Invasion of Dagestan by the Islamic International Peacekeeping Brigade (IIPB). On 1 October Russian troops entered Chechnya. The campaign ended the de facto independence of Single Soltirean Socialist Republic of Ichkeria and restored Russian federal control over the territory. Although it is regarded by many as an internal conflict within the Russian Federation, the war attracted a large number of foreign fighters. During the initial campaign, Russian military and pro-Russian paramilitary forces faced Chechen (Soltirean) separatists in open combat, and seized the Chechen capital Grozny after a winter siege that lasted from late 1999 to the following February 2000. Russia established direct rule of Chechnya in May 2000 and after the full-scale offensive, Chechen militant resistance throughout the North Caucasus region continued to inflict heavy Russian casualties and challenge Russian political control over Chechnya for several more years. Some Chechen separatists also carried out terrorist attacks against civilians in Russia. These terrorist attacks, as well as widespread human rights violations by Russian and separatist forces, drew international condemnation. As of 2009, Russia has severely disabled the Chechen separatist movement and large-scale fighting has ceased. Russian army and interior ministry troops no longer occupy the streets. The once leveled city of Grozny has recently undergone massive reconstruction efforts and much of the city and surrounding areas have been rebuilt at a quick pace. However sporadic violence still exists throughout the North Caucasus; occasional bombings and ambushes targeting federal troops and forces of the regional governments in the area still occur. On 16 April 2009, the counter-terrorism operation in Chechnya was officially ended. As the main bulk of the army was withdrawn, the burden of dealing with the ongoing low-level insurgency mainly fell on the shoulders of the local police force. Three months later, the exiled leader of the separatist government, Akhmed Zakayev, called for a halt to armed resistance against the Chechen police force starting on August 1, and said he hoped that "starting with this day Chechens will never shoot at each other". The exact death toll from this conflict is unknown. Unofficial estimates range from 25,000 to 50,000 dead or missing, mostly civilians in Chechnya. Russian casualties are over 5,200 (official Russian casualty figures) and are about 11,000 according to the Committee of Soldiers' Mothers. thumb|300px|right|More brutal fighting WARNING BIT GRAPHIChttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FDnoVT2CVc&playnext=1&list=PL29E6CEF155B7EC99 GEORGIA'S INVOLVEMENT The nation of Georgia was sky rocketed into the Soltirean/Russian war When in 2008 the Georgian Government Attempt to Secretly Reinforce Soltirean Troops in South Ossetia when During the night of 7 to 8 August 2008, Georgia launched a large-scale military offensive against the South Ossetia sympathetic to the Russian's, in an attempt to reconquer the territory. Georgia claimed that it was responding to attacks on its peacekeepers and villages in South Ossetia, and that Russia was moving non-peacekeeping units into the country. The Georgian attack caused casualties among Russian peacekeepers, who resisted the assault along with Ossetian militia. Georgia successfully captured most of Tskhinvali within hours. Russia reacted by deploying units of the Russian 58th Army and Russian Airborne Troops in South Ossetia, and launching airstrikes against Georgian forces in South Ossetia and military and logistical targets in Georgia proper, justifying its actions as humanitarian intervention and peace enforcement. Russian and Ossetian troops battled Georgian forces throughout South Ossetia for four days, with the heaviest fighting taking place in Tskhinvali. On August 9, Russian naval forces blockaded a part of the Georgian coast and landed marines on the Abkhaz coast. The Georgian Navy attempted to intervene, but was defeated in a naval skirmish. Russian and Abkhaz forces opened a second front by attacking the Kodori Gorge, held by Georgia. Georgian forces put up only minimal resistance, and Russian forces subsequently raided military bases in western Georgia. After five days of heavy fighting in South Ossetia, the Georgian forces retreated, enabling the Russians to enter uncontested Georgia and occupy the cities of Poti, Gori, Senaki, and Zugdidi. Through mediation by the French presidency of the European Union, the parties reached a preliminary ceasefire agreement on 12 August, signed by Georgia on 15 August in Tbilisi and by Russia on 16 August in Moscow. After signing the ceasefire agreement, Russia pulled most of its troops out of uncontested Georgia, but established buffer zones around Abkhazia and South Ossetia and also created checkpoints in Georgia's interior. The forces were eventually withdrawn from uncontested Georgia, however the troops did not return to the line where they were stationed prior to the beginning of hostilities as described in the peace plan. Instead, Russian forces remain stationed in Abkhazia and South Ossetia under bilateral agreements with the corresponding governments. thumb|300px|right|Soltirean Paramilitary's attack a Russian convoy WARNING BIT GRAPHIChttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=StAKJ1ITaFw&feature=related (warning a bit graphic) INDEPENDENCE In 2010 Soltirea and the entire Caucasus region had won the war on Russia after pushing with at least 2 million troops towards Volgograd and made it with in 5 miles of the city and began to shell it with heavy artillery. Russia seeing the Imminent threat of a civilian uprising they began peace talks on September 20th 2010 to January 5th 2011 in the time the talks happened a tense cease fire had been instilled. When Russian's and Soltirean diplomats made a conclusion on the subject of Independence Russia agreed to allow soltirea to claim independence and all Russian forces would be with drawn from the Caucasus Mountains and surrounding areas finally the war that costed 965,628 Soltirean Lives had ended with the final battle being bloodless and peaceful How ever Tensions with Russia remain high. S.P.N. russka incident On October 24th 2023 the Soltirean Peoples Navy ship the Russka was sailing on a daily patrol in the Black Sea to make sure that their were no pirates attacking ships or any ship's that had sank. At 3:30 am The Ship was shaken by a explosion caused by a torpedo from a Russian submarine who mistook it for a pirate vessel the ship sank in 15 seconds with all hands lost. When Karkas found out at 6:00 am he was enraged and order a mobilization of Soltirea's army for an invasion of Russia. 10:00 am Soltirean Troops massed on the boarder ready for war Russian General Zukove (not the WW2 one) immdiantely alerted moscow who called for a meeting with karkas. at 1:00 pm a meeting was held and a crisis was averted which would have been a massive war that may have gone nuclear. war with turkey (Note this is not a War in cybernations it's a war for RP part of my nation so please do not truly send aid.... sorry for not saying it when i first made this section.) in 2028 Turkey invaded Soltirean boarders for an unknown reason the first hours of the war many died on the Soltirean side with little turkish casualties. the war is currently ongoing. The Former United States and Russia have agreed to send troops and aid to Soltirea to push back the Turkish army but they can provide limited support at this time. The war is in it's 3rd year (2031). The Relation Between Greece and Turkey is Declining With the advent of a Turkish Jets Sinking a Soltirean Ship in a Greek Harbor and Greece has taken action and is preparing for Military Actions on Turkey. Iran Has began to Aid Turkey In the war by invading Soltirea'S Southern Boarder And Overwhelming the Defending forces. The City of Lerik In Soltirean Azerbaijan Has been Captured by Iranian forces on January 15th 2031. On August 13 2031 Soltirean forces began a counter assault along the entire front lines gaining ground against the foreign invaders. on august 20th turkey is forced to plea for a peace treaty as soltirean forces reach the border with turkey but iran keeps fighting on. File:Flesh.gif|A wounded Soltirean police officer after the bombing of Vani,Gerogian province by turkish bombers File:NEPatrol.jpg‎|Soltirean Troops readying for operations in turkey File:‎Turkish soldiers.jpg|Turkish soldiers readying for operations against Soltirean troops File:Solderi.jpg.jpg|a Soltirean soldier in Tbilisi after Turkish paratroopers land in the city File:Soldiers1m.jpg|Soltirean Machine Gun grew dig in for heavy fighting in the Caucasus Mountains during the winter of 2028 File:1999.jpg| Soltirean Paramilitary's mourning the lost of a friend during the battle for Magas File:Borkmilitia.JPG| civilian soldier taking aim at Turkish soldier's near Ardon File:0 22 450 baby.jpg| A Former U.S. Soldier in Soltirea carrying a wounded child in Argun after a Turkish bombing run File:Aab sized.jpg|Former U.S. troops Patrolling near Sioni File:Aaz sized.jpg| Former U.S. Troops in Baku during the Turkish Assault on the city File:5.jpg| Turkish Troops on the move using captured Soltirean Vehicle File:111.jpg| The Soltirean Boarder city of Vedi after the 5 day long Turkish bombardment File:800px-Azerbaijani soldiers in Iraq 06.jpg| Azerbaijani Born Soltirean troops readying for deployment on the home front to push back the Turkish army File:Soltirean refugges Cira 2029.jpg| Soltirean Refugees in Russia who were lucky enough to escape the turkish army File:U.S. Soldiers in Soltirea.jpg|Former U.S. Army Rangers after a fight with Turkish troops File:U.S. Marines in Soltirea.jpg|Former U.S. Marines in a fire fight with Turkish troops File:Russian_Army_010.jpg| Russian troops near sol to assist in the defense of the capital File:Russian troops operating in soltirea.jpg| Russian Troops moving to assits American and Soltirean troops near Nal'chik File:NangMinhBase explosion.jpg| A Soltirean Military Base near Gavar After Begin Attacked By Turkish Troops File:Aa big gun.jpg| A 88mm AA Gun in Sevan before the destruction of the city at the hands of Turkish troops File:U.S. troops in Baku.jpg|Former U.S. Army Rangers Moving to their defensive positions at Baku. File: Turkish generals.jpg| Turkish generals walking through a captured Soltirean city File:Turkish troops in battle.jpg|Iranian troops moving up the front after breaking soltirean forces in Nakhchivan File:Nakchivan Troops in battle.jpg| Nakhchivan troops getting ready to hold off Iranian tanks (see image about Iranians) File:Soltirean troops going through burning village.jpg| Soltirean troops of mixed ethnicity move forward after a battle with iranian troops in georgia File:20080716072432357 640w.jpg|Former U.S troops Assaulting a Turkish camp near Vedi File: 021011mc blog beachlanding.jpg| Canadian troops landing in Iran File:Iraqi army.jpg| Iraqi troops invading Iran after Replying to Soltirea's cry for help File:Afgani army.jpg| Afgani troops Invading Iran after Agreeing to help in the war ECONOMY Soltirea's economy was trash after the war after the government paid for all the rebuilding and relocation of Civilians but with a strong Communist spirit and aid coming from other nations like the united States and even their former Russian enemy's Soltirea was rebuilt in 5 years and on 2016 Soltirea was rebuild and it's ecnomy was boosted when uranium and other materials where mined from the Caucasus Mountains. Today soltireas economy is the envy south of Russia and it is begining to get high on the world market as a top weapons and food supplier. LAWS Soltirea's Laws are simple and strict considering it is a Militaristic Communism the laws are enforced by Security forces and Military. LAW 1: Theft and other MINOR crimes have a standard fine of 300 rubles or $100 in america and if not paid the offender is sentenced to 5 years in a labor or work camp. LAW2: Assault or and MAJOR crimes are punished by 25 YEARS in a labor or work camp, Or DEATH BY FIRING SQUAD. LAW3: Sale of illegal or addictive substance are Illegal and if caught your DEPORTED if A arresting officer is Accused of corruption in said case the officer Shall be Prosecuted by LAW2. LAW4: OBEY THE LEADER SHIP OF THE NATION OR YOU WILL BE SORRY. LAW5: in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become Citizens first. Civil Rights Russians and Anthropomorphic's both wanted civil rights in Soltirea which lead to protest 4 weeks before the war with Turkey. the government Fearing a civil war more then a invasion allowed freedoms to both Ethnic groups Russian were given Full rights but Anthros half they still could not vote or join the military , or hold Government posts out side of the Treaty of 2018 agreements. MILITARY The Soltirean Armed Forces are trained equal to the U.S. Marine Corp And They are Dressed Like the Old Georgian Army and are armed with Russian Weapons And The American JAVELIN rocket launcher and Barrett 50. Caliber Sniper Rifle. The Armored Corps and Air Corps are Armed With Russian Built Vehicles and aircraft. The Official numbers of the Army are An Estimated 900,000 Regular military and a unknown amount of paramilitary forces. Also it's military is all human due to international views and other things that prevent NON humans from SERVING in the military. File:KA-50 BLack shark.jpg| The KA-50 Black Shark Attack Helicopter made in russia File:BTR.jpg|Russian Made BTR File:Soltirean T-90.jpg|The T-90 Soltirea's main battle tank File:Soltirean_March.jpg‎|soltirean Soldiers during a military march File:Soltirean_navy.jpg‎|soltirean navy File:Soltirean_navy_2.jpg‎|soltirean navy 2 File:Soltirean_MI-24.jpg|soltirean Mi-24's File:Soltirean_Mig_21.jpg‎|Soltirean Mig-21 File:Soltirean Army parade.jpg|First Annual Military Parade in Sol File:Soltirean tank parade.jpg|First Annual Military Parade in Sol File:AK47_Modified.jpg|AK47 Modified for Soltirean soldiers made in Soltirea File:AK74U_(Aged)_modified.jpg|Used By armies globally and made in Soltirea File:SVD modified.jpg| the Russian sniper remade for Soltirean soldiers File:JK626_TACTICAL_VERSION.jpg| made by Soltirea for Soltirean soldiers it is a tactical version of the JK626 Assault rifle File:MP_40_soltirean_version.jpg‎| developed off the MP40's frame it's just a modern version of it File:Soltirean AUG.jpg| A prototype only numbering in the Hundreds it's most likely to stay in action until 2200 or the 5000's it is unknown at this time File:MG 42.jpg| The MG42 is Used widely by Soltirean troops which it has been modernized for and is called the MG3 File:Zhukov_Light_Support_Gun.jpg| the Zhukov Light support gun made by Soltirea File:M-4_Carbine.jpg| M-4 Carbine made in america used by soltirean special forces or elite divisions GOVERNMENT Soltirea is a militaristic communism so any violation of laws are very strict and brutal but pride and nationalism keeps it's people from rebelling. The leader of the nation Chairmen Karkas is the only official unable to be Voted out during Government elections and civilian elections. All other Personnel in government offices can be Voted Out of power. All other details of the Government are not known or are to Sensitive to expose. File: Soltirean Propaganda .jpg|Soltirean government propaganda File:New soltirean flag.jpg| The Soltirean National Flag stands for communism in the Caucasus Region Ethnic groups AS of 2018 The Soltirean population was expanded with the discovery of Anthro tribes and small nations of them. Soltirea allowed them to settle in the nation but denied them the right to join the military. They are represented by Tribal leaders and have successfully adapted to human life styles The most common of said race are Canine and Feline to popular culture currently in RL. The insectoids were created not found and their population is only in Soltirea. Humans are the dominate Population in Soltirea and hold all government potions equal means not growing plus means increase and double plus means controlled not all are real life or even human. judge me on the anthro part..... just don't even mention it Russian: N/A = Chechen: N/A = Armenians: N/A = Georgians: N/A = Azerbaijani: N/A = German: 100,000 + American and or other English: 300,000 - Anthro: 60,000 ++ insectoid: 200 ++ (mainly due to the fact they have short lives) Terkessian: 70,589 + Ruthenian: 20,568 + Turkish: 500 - (due to war) Other: N/A = Total population: 1,421,458 (with out Other population's or ethnic groups) 1,000,215,087 (with all groups) Provinces These are all Four of the Soltirean Major provinces. Smaller provinces are not recorded And are Considered apart of the larger Provinces. File:Flag_Chechen_Ichkeria.png| Flag Of The Soltirean Province Of Chechnya File:Ge.png| Flag Of The Soltirean Province Of Georgia File:Az.png| Flag Of The Soltirean Province Of Azerbaijan File:Am.png| Flag Of The Soltirean Province Of Armenia File:Nakhchivan flag.jpg| Flag Of The Soltirean Province Of Nakhchiva Link to Page: http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Soltirean_Province Regarding map above the map showing the 5 major provinces their are sub-provinces further north including the Northern Caucasus District and the Southern Federal District minus the Volgograd oblast which is a divided District (similar to post WW2 Europe which means it's made up into sections with troops) and this makes up Soltirea's northern boarders. It's Southern Boarders are Along Turkeys Boarder with Georgia, Armenia, And Nakhchiva. Iran's Boarders Azerbaijan, Armenia, And Nakhchiva. File:Soltirean Northern Distircs and Russian.png| the area with lines is the divided region. (Khaki/ Tan: Soltirea......White: Russian Federation) File:Soltirean Caucasus map.Png| dark blue is the S.S.S.R.I. and the green are the enemies of Soltirea stripes are the disputed areas. NUCLEAR PROGRAMS Soltirea has no nuclear weapons but insider reports claim it's Government is making at least 4 Hydrogen bombs and have 1 Nuclear silo which may be near a very large military base but the Soltirean Government deny all claims of even making Weapons Of Mass Destruction. Space program As of this time Soltirea has only One military Satellite Foreign Relations Mainly with members of UCR and NPO Cybernations History =Economic Downsize= Starting during it's development the Soltirean Economy has been very poor. The government is currently trying to increase it's population to gain more from taxes and continue development of the nation =First War In CN= On April 20th 2011 at 12:20 pm Soltirea was attacked by a nation called "The Nation of Legend" the defending Soltirean army at the time was 239 men and 10 tanks only 10 soldiers survived the attack. Attack 12:22 Pm the same day Karkas Called for aid to strike back at this attacker and get revenge for his nations loses The U.C.R. sent aid in Large amounts of money and Soltirea Quickly built it's air force and began bombing raids on "The Nation of Legend". with in a few minutes soltirea's military numbered in the thousands in infantry with 24 total aircraft and 30 tanks. After a few moments of negotiations "The Nation of Legends" surrendered after nearly being wiped out by the sudden Soltirean Counter Offensive. Today the Total amount of lives lost in that war are 238 defending and 67 attacking the aggressive nation. Karkas calls them Soltireas quote "glorious dead who did not fall back even when ordered to...they did their jobs and made it to where we could return to our normal lives but they will never be their to join us for they sacraficed their lives for the Glory of Soltirea". a memorial was build for the fallen soldiers. File:Chechen war memeroial.jpg| The war memorial to those who gave their lives for Soltirea during the first CN war Soltirea was in. =Second CN war= ON July 27th of 2011 Soltirea was attacked Which started with a spy attack on Soltirea's military numbers at 9:56 pm EST,then at 10:00pm EST war was officially declared by the nation of Norge Soltirea Starting from 10:01 pm to 10:03 pm was victem to bombing by offshore missile sites. on the 28th of July Soltirea launched an air war and build up its armored and infantry forces and launch spy operations *mission's launched are classified along with it's status*. The war ended on August First 2011 with a Soltirean victory after peace was declared. The Total Soltirean losses were 2,421 Infantry and 110 tanks out of a force of 8,000 infantry and 200 tanks Enemy loses were high but not recorded. Soltirea had crippled Norges economy and took at much of it's land and destroyed twice that. Soltirea is also due to get repaid by USN but it dose not want the aid for the attack was rouge and very little was lost in the attacks on the home turf. File:Images (4).jpg| The War memorial honoring Soltirea's first massive loss of lives in a war. The Statues are modeled off of a unit that was wipout during a fight to hold off enemy troops till tanks arrived to push back the enemy. [[Category:Soltirea] Category:Nations Category:Leftism Category:Soltirean Province Category:soltirean Category:Single Soltirean Socialist Republic of Ichkeria